


Forgetting Something

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione hated the trick step, but she supposed that it sometimes had its helpful moments.





	Forgetting Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the challenge: rarepair_shorts CLUE(DO) Ficathon 2017. The prompt was Neville/Hermione on the staircase with the trick step with the remembrall. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder, running towards the staircase. She was going to be late for class if she didn’t hurry! As she rounded the corner, Hermione mentally chided herself for getting so lost in the book she was reading in the library.  
  
When the staircase came into view, she let out a small sigh of relief. If she continued at her current pace, she would make it…  
  
She hopped up the steps, skipping every other one. _Nearly there_ , she thought, keeping up her quick pace.  
  
Too busy with trying to climb the stairs quickly, Hermione wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She collided with a solid body, her foot getting caught on something as she tripped forward, landing on whomever she had bumped into.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried quickly in embarrassment. Glancing down, she was surprised to see Neville beneath her. "Are you all right, Neville?" She flushed in embarrassment when she realised her body was pressed against his suggestively.   
  
"Fine, you?" Neville said. The two of them managed to stand, each checking for any serious damage. "Sorry, Hermione, I should have warned you."  
  
"Don’t be silly, Neville," Hermione protested. "I should have watched where I was going." Her eyes widened. "I'm going to be late!" She went to move past him but found that she couldn’t. "What?" She looked down.  
  
Neville groaned. "It's the trick step, Hermione. We're caught."  
  
"But I'll be late!"  
  
Neville smirked at her. "For what class? Just explain that you got stuck. I'm sure the professor will understand."  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione said, looking sceptical. She huffed, knowing there wasn’t much else she could do until they could free themselves. She glanced at Neville's hand. "Is that your remembrall?"  
  
"Yeah," Neville replied, nodding. "Hannah Abbott was going to borrow it. I was just on my way to see her."  
  
"Hannah?" Hermione asked, surprised at the small zip of jealousy she felt at the thought of Neville being with that other girl.  
  
"Yeah, I help her with Herbology sometimes." Neville shrugged. "She's quite nice, actually."  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione replied. She tried to pull her foot from the step but huffed when she still couldn’t. She looked at Neville, blushing slightly when he caught her gaze. "Have you finished the Potion's essay?"  
  
"Yeah, though it's rubbish," Neville said, sighing. "It doesn’t matter how hard I try, I'm doomed. There's no way I'll make it to the N.E.W.T. level classes."  
  
"Additional years with Professor Snape?" Hermione shook her head. "Everyone has something they struggle with, Neville."  
  
"Was that divination for you?" he teased.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, making a face as she knew that he was right. She still felt as though the subject was complete rubbish.  
  
"Oh, my foot can move!" Neville said, stepping down a step. "We're free."  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly. She moved onto the next step, thankful to be free of the trick step. Turning to Neville, she frowned when she saw his remembrall turn red. "Neville."  
  
"Huh?" He asked, before glancing down. "Oh! I wonder what I've forgotten."  
  
Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "I'm not sure, it wasn't like that before?" Her heart raced as Neville looked at the remembrall and then her.  
  
"I just remember what I forgot to do." Neville went up two steps, stopping on hers. He cupped Hermione's cheek lightly, before leaning forward and tentatively pressing a kiss on her lips.  
  
Hermione was shocked, frozen to the spot. When Neville pulled away, she smiled. "That was… surprising."  
  
"I'm sorry," Neville apologised immediately.  
  
"I said surprising, not unwelcome," Hermione pointed out. She smiled warmly at him. "I guess that's what you forgot to do earlier." She gestured to the now clear remembrall.  
  
"Want to study in the library later? After dinner?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "Oh! I've got to get to class!" She turned and hurried up the stairs. "See you tonight, Neville!" She called over her shoulder, missing the large grin on his face.


End file.
